


in your eyes i get lost

by pillowcreek



Category: Greater Boston (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Minor Angst, Trans Male Character, brief mention of transphobia, this is projection central and y'all can just deal with it, you can pry trans stamati and michael from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: I wrote trans fluff at 2am to combat dysphoria. It turned out real cute.





	in your eyes i get lost

**Author's Note:**

> gayter bostrans 
> 
> (fic title from The Best by Tina Turner)

“So then she asked if she could have my notes. Even though she just told me that she'd missed class because she just didn’t want to go.” Michael rolled his eyes. He noticed Leon staring at him. “What? Do I have something on my face?” He reached up to touch his cheek nervously. 

“What?” Leon snapped out of his reverie. He'd gotten caught up in staring at Michael once again, admiring how his hair fell messily across his forehead, the way his eyes caught the light, the smooth curve of his neck. He was stunning. 

“You were staring at me,” Michael said. “Did I do something weird?” 

“No.” Michael continued to look confused, so Leon pushed himself up and kissed him gently. Pulling back just enough that their lips were still brushing, he murmured, “Want to go get some food?” 

Michael's cheeks were flushed. “I've been wearing my binder all day,” he whispered. The feeling of his lips was driving Leon wild. 

“You can borrow my sweater. It'll be large enough.” 

“I guess…” 

Leon kissed down his neck. “You're so beautiful,” he muttered. 

Michael laughed. “Are you sure you want to go to dinner? You're sending very mixed messages right now.” 

Leon pulled back. “Yes. Definitely. You haven't eaten in hours.” 

“I had lunch…” 

“A handful of celery sticks between classes doesn't count as lunch.” 

“There were carrots there too…” Michael's sheepish smile made Leon laugh. Michael beamed. “I love it when you laugh.” 

“Only for you, darling.” Leon grabbed his hoodie from his closet and handed it to Michael. Michael pulled it over his head and buried his face in the neck. 

“Mm. It smells like you. How does it look?” he asked. 

Leon couldn't stop staring at how cute Michael looked, swimming in his hoodie. It would have been adorable enough on its own, but something about knowing that Michael was wearing his clothes made Leon's heart beat faster. “Amazing,” he breathed. 

Michael noticed him staring and rolled his eyes, laughing. “I meant, does it cover everything up?” 

Leon nodded. “I got it large enough that I could wear it without a binder. It definitely works for you.” 

Michael made a happy noise and burrowed further into the hoodie. Leon kissed the top of his head. “Come on. Let's get you food.” 

The dining hall was packed when they got there, and Michael pressed himself against Leon's side. “Should we maybe just.. I don't know, go off campus?” 

“You need proper food. Come on, it just takes some elbowing,” Leon said. 

Michael chuckled. “I see you're picking a few things up from your sister.” 

Leon took Michael's hand and lead him through the crowd to the sandwich station, elbowing people when need be. Michael made sure to apologize to each of them. The woman at the station smiled at them. “Hello, loves. What can I get for you?” 

Michael let Leon order for him, resting his head on his shoulder and watching the other students. It had taken Leon a little while to get used to how affectionate Michael was, particularly in public, but after months of dating, he couldn't be happier. He loved having small physical communications of Michael's affection towards him. It helped it all feel more real. 

Leon hadn't expected to get a partner during university. He'd resigned himself to it just not being something that he'd experience, particularly while he was still so far from passing. But then he'd met Michael and all that had been flipped on its head. He'd met Michael and all he could think about were all the possibilities. And passing was never an issue when it came to Michael, because neither of them passed. They understood each other in a way that most people couldn't. 

“Hey, Leon?” They were back in Leon's dorm. He was lying in bed, reading a book for class the next day. Michael was lying beside him, his head on his chest. 

“Yeah?” 

“Have you talked to your parents about HRT?” Leon put down his book to look at Michael. He was still wearing Leon's sweater, and was playing with the drawstrings, pulling one side longer and then the other. 

“Yeah. They've agreed to it, provided that I pay for it myself. Which is fair. We can't really expect them to pay for three rounds of HRT.” 

“Oh.” Michael frowned. His tugs increased in speed. 

“Have you talked to your parents?” Leon asked. He knew that Michael didn't have the best relationship with his parents, especially not when it came to him being trans. 

“Yeah.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Michael nodded but didn't speak for a while. Leon let him find his words, stroking his hair softy. When Michael finally did speak, it was very quietly. “They said that if I insisted on moving forward with transitioning, I shouldn't come home again.” 

Leon's hand froze. “Oh. Michael, I'm sorry.” 

Michael sighed. “It's okay. I knew it was coming. I've barely even been home since I came to school, and every time I have I've been miserable, so I'm not sure why I even care. But I do. Which is stupid.” 

“It's not stupid. It's hurtful to hear, regardless of who it's coming from. And they're your parents. They're supposed to love you forever.” 

“Yeah.” Michael sighed. “Nothing I can do about it now. Guess I'll just have to make a new family.” 

“You'll have me,” Leon said, hoping it didn't sound too forward. 

Michael smiled. “Yeah?” 

“Of course.” 

He kissed Leon gently. “Thank you,” he murmured. “Now why don't you continue what you started earlier?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @thenightcrowd


End file.
